Teddy
by YonderB
Summary: KisaIta. fluff, shounenai. Itachi has trouble sleeping, and Kisame decides to help... in his own way, of course.


It was just one of those weeks. Itachi hadn't been able to sleep for five days, he and Kisame had been running low on money... and Kisame wasn't fazed at all.

Itachi and Kisame had been forced to sleep on the same bed in the hotel. _thankfully_, it had been a king-sized one.

Itachi was awake as ever, he had noticed a few things.

Kisame was a bed-hog and he was a blanket-stealer.

and that the clock never changed when you were glaring at it with your sharingan.

Itachi sighed as the clock chimed 3 am quietly to itself.

Itachi listened to the the rustling of the leaves outside the window, the soft snoring of Kisame, the clicking of the clock and the shaking of himself on the sheets...

Itachi was _freezing_. how Kisame could sleep through cold nights like this, Itachi had no idea. and Kisame didn't even have a blanket!

Itachi felt Kisame move behind him, his back was facing Kisame so he didn't have to watch the drool on the side of the shark-man's mouth.

"nhhh..." moaned Kisame, moving groggily.

Itachi squeaked in surprise as he felt one freezing-cold hand slip around his waist and brush his abs. Itachi's eyes were wide and his body was tense. this was not something that would help him sleep. he was sure of that.

Kisame's other cold arm slipped around Itachi's waist as he cuddled up behind Itachi, his nose buried in Itachi's finely-toned shoulders, his cold legs intertwining with Itachi's... even if Kisame was a little taller that Itachi, he seemed to fit _perfectly_ against Itachi's back.

Itachi's eyes were wider than they'd ever been since Sasuke announced that Itachi would be the bunny in the easter parade. which, of course, was negotiated, and Itachi was no-longer the bunny... but it still scared the _crap_ out of him.

"... nhh... _teddy_..." mumbled Kisame, burying his nose in Itachi's neck.

Itachi's body became even _more_ tensed.

'_TEDDY! i am no-one's teddy! i'll kill him!' _shouted Itachi in his mind, but on the outside, he was just as stoic as ever. his eyes back to their normal size and his sharingan activated.

Kisame nuzzled at Itachi's neck, breathed in the smell of Itachi's slightly-tanned skin and smiled contentedly.

Itachi glared over his shoulder at Kisame, and his eyes softened... he had never seen Kisame this _peaceful _before...

"why... doesn't teddy hug back...?" mumbled Kisame, tightening his grip around Itachi and his hand brushing against Itachi's crotch accidentally.

_okay. that was not nice._

Itachi took Kisame's hand with his own and moved it up so it wouldn't 'accidentally' brush _that_ area again.

Itachi couldn't stop from shivering slightly at the feeling of Kisame's fingers running over his finely-toned abs, it felt so... _soothing..._

"teddy... hug _baaaack_!" whined Kisame, tightening his grip around Itachi's waist, forcing the shorter of the two's back to press up against Kisame's bare chest.

Itachi sent a half-hearted glare over his shoulder before rolling over and hesitantly placing his arms around Kisame, feeling the shark-man's legs intwine with his own and the shark's face bury in his neck was... a soothing feeling too...

"_cold_..." breathed the shark in Itachi's arms, shaking slightly.

Itachi glared at the ceiling, then tugged at the blanket to cover him, and Kisame. feeling the shark relax in his arms slightly but still shaking.

"... teddy..." started Kisame again, Itachi listening silently.

"... is so gullible."

Itachi's body went extremely tense and his eyes wide.

'_h-he... didn't! he... couldn't have!' _stammered Itachi in his mind.

Itachi wanted answers. and he wanted them _now._

Itachi released Kisame at lightning speed and sat up, staring at his partner, who seemed to be having a laughing-fit.

Kisame was holding his stomach, and laughing openly, rolling around on the bed.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and went blood-red.

"why did you do that, Kisame?" Itachi hissed through his teeth, glaring at the shark lying on the bed.

"well..." chuckled the shark-man, gasping for breath and wiping a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "i wanted to know if you do have a soft spot in you." Kisame grinned.

Itachi's eyes went glacial cold and he collapsed on the bed, his back facing Kisame and pulling the blanket over him once again.

"aww. come on, Itachi-san! dun be a sore looser!" whined Kisame, poking the sulking blanket.

the sulking blanket stayed silent.

Kisame sighed, rolled his eyes at the ceiling and lay down behind the sulking blanket again.

"go. away. Kisame." hissed the blanket.

Kisame shrugged and ignored it. slipping his cold arms under the blanket and around Itachi's waist again, doing as he did before. feeling Itachi's muscles tense because of his touch.

Itachi stayed silent and still, his muscles so tensed that it started to hurt. wanting for Kisame just to let go and go to sleep.

"Itachi-san..." muttered Kisame in Itachi's ear, his breath rolling off his tongue and rippling over Itachi's ear, cheek and neck.

Itachi kept silent, his eyes determinedly closed.

Kisame sighed and tugged at the blanket that was covering Itachi and covered his and Itachi's intertwined legs with it, glancing at Itachi's face.

Itachi looked like he was dead. no emotion what-so-ever was shown. except maybe that bitten lip that was now bleeding freely onto the sheets...

"Itachi-san..." muttered Kisame again, wanting to get his partner's attention one way or the other.

Itachi was silent.

Kisame wondered what he could do... then he noticed Itachi's shorts were a little loose...

Itachi's eyes snapped open as he felt a two cold fingers _lingering_ on his stomach, sliding down... then slipped slowly down his shorts.

Kisame saw Itachi's eyes snap open as his hand went down Itachi's pants, either itachi was going to forgive and forget... but probably not. but kisame was going to try. either way.

even if it meant Kisame was probably going to be one dead shark in the morning.

Itachi's hand flew down and grabbed Kisame's wrist and flipped around, holding Kisame in a wrist lock.

"_DO. YOU. MIND.!_" gritted out Itachi, though his teeth, his eyes blood-red again.

"no. not really!" squeaked Kisame, trying to get out of the lock Itachi had him in.

Itachi roughly released Kisame and was about to go back to trying to sleep... when he felt something warm press against his chest and around his waist... Itachi looked down and blinked.

Kisame was hugging him... _again._

Itachi's eyes went so cold, they could've frozen a volcano, he was about to attack Kisame when he heard a soft voice.

"sorry if i upset you, Itachi-san..."

Itachi stopped... it wasn't too often that he heard something like that... he looked at Kisame who had now buried his face in Itachi's neck. the younger man looked around for something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Itachi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kisame and looked into the distance, his eyes glazed over. his lips resting on Kisame's muscular shoulders, unnoticed by Itachi.

Kisame raised his head and looked at Itachi silently, it wasn't often that you'd see Itachi hugging someone... let alone kissing their shoulder. Kisame sensed an opening and leaned over sideways, him and Itachi falling onto the bed.

"kisame... what are you doing?" muttered Itachi, feeling Kisame intertwine their legs and yank the blanket over them.

"i dunno. it just seems right." shrugged Kisame, feeling Itachi's lips graze his shoulder again.

"well, whatever is 'right' for you, isn't for me. _let. me. go._" Itachi hissed.

Kisame merely shook his head.

"Kisame..." Itachi growled in a warning tone.

Kisame sighed and released Itachi with one hand.

Itachi struggled, then felt a hand brush down his stomach.

Kisame felt Itachi shiver and grinned to himself. yep. Itachi had a soft spot.

Itachi's arms tightened around Kisame's neck instinctively as Kisame's hand brushed up and down his stomach lightly.

Kisame then stopped, slipping that arm around Itachi's waist again.

Itachi was exhausted. he didn't know why. he just was.

Kisame saw Itachi's eye lids close and his partner's body relaxed in his arms. the younger if the two's head resting on the pillow beneath him and his breathing levelled out...

Itachi's body relaxed... every part of it. his arms that were still wrapped around Kisame's neck... his legs that were intertwined with Kisame's... his chest that was pressed up against Kisame's...

Itachi felt a soft warm breeze against his face, then something soft and warm pressed itself onto Itachi's forehead.

"sweet dreams, teddy... you may be cold on the outside... but i know you have a soft spot... just for me."


End file.
